Couplings of this type have been developed and produced by the applicant for some time.
Worth mentioning for example is such a coupling as disclosed in DE 42 05 666 C2. This is a link coupling in which levers that are fastened in an articulated manner between a drive element and a load or driven element can compensate for an angular and axial offset of the inter-connected units up to a certain degree. The links are mounted in rubber bushes, which perform a damping function to a certain degree. The arrangement of rubber elements in the coupling described in the last described publication is required in order to make possible an angular position of drive element and driven element relative to one another. The rubber bushes compensate for the change in spacing between the fasteners of a link during a revolution of the coupling.
A further generic coupling is described in the subsequently published EP 2 557 327 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,219) of applicant. There, it has already been proposed to arrange the drive-side fastener and the load-side fastener that is coupled thereto by a connecting elements with respect to the drive-side rotation axis angularly spaced from one another by 80° to 100°, in particular of 80° to 95°, and preferentially in particular by substantially 90°. This makes possible forming a so-called constant velocity joint, with which higher torque can be transmitted than with a coupling of the prior art.